Basics
Basics is a small guide for new players. In here you'll find alot of tips, information and help to succeed in the many quest and chalenges of the server. Lets beggin!!! Vocations But before we talk about the creatures, items and everything else we have to choose a vocation. *Knights - Powerful and proud warriors they are the first one to attack and the last one to die. *Paladins - Guardians of the light very agile, strong at long range attacks and capable of use magic. *Druids - The Earth whispers capable of healing other but also keepers of a great destructive power. *Sorcerers - Masters of the magic with great and powerful spells that will destroy their enemies. Main City: Dry Creek Now that we have chosen a vocation we can start our adventure. The main city Dry Creek is the most important in the our world because it comunicates Greenville, Nevada and Lakeshire. We created a small map of the city so you can get a better view of it #'The Temple' #'The Depot ' #'The trainers' #'The Shops' #'The Arena' What now? Where do I level up? Well now that you are familiar with the City, get ready to explore! but where do I go????. Go straight south and you will find a brige this brige is the conection betwen the great desert and civilization. be careful the creatures outside are merciless and wont stop until one of you is dead. If you are a Vip player its easier for you to explore Since you will be Able to travel thanks to Warper. If you are not well you will have to walk. To get your first lvls we will make you a few suggestions. #'Get some skills'. if you are a mage or a knight or a paladin with skills you will be sure that you wont die without a good fight. #'find food first'. Inside the city you will find trees like Coconut palms or banana palms or blueberries bushes Use it and get some food. #'Dont get carried away'. Since you just started be carefull even the cactus will try to kill you Note: you start from the temple Now follow this map to your first hunt in the server. be sure you have a shovel '''and a '''rope(since you wont be able to use magic rope until lvl 9) Get levels, make friends in the way and remember enjoy playing in this awesome server! I need help! If you need help, you can try to talk with a tutor. Here's a list of some tutors: Luffy Straw Hat, Dking, Alien, Smokey, Taisho. Make money There is no easy way to make money but here you have some tips depending on your vocation and your level *'Druids': make backpacks of ultimate healing rune and sell them, to players, for 2.5k or 3k each backpack. *'Sorcerers': make backpacks of sudden death rune and sell them, to players, for 5k each backpack. (You can buy the backpacks of blank runes in the shop of Dry creek). *'Paladins': make backpacks of normal or piercing bolt, sell the normal bolt backpacks for 5k each and the backpacks of piercing bolt for 1cc each. *'Knights': Since knights cant make runes or bolts your skills will define how much money you can get you will have to hunt to get money and get loot that you will be able to sell at the Shop The best places to start to make some loot are Dwarfs in Dry Creek since you can loot diferent kind of items like Double Axes, Battle hammers,Iron helmets and you will be able to send them by parcel since there is a Mailbox in the cave. Like this you will advance in level and earn money at the same time. Any suggestions will be added. .